You're The Same Sasuke-kun
by uchiruno
Summary: setahun meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkan cintanya dan harus bertemu saat emosi itu hampir mati. / ""Aku bukan Sasuke, bukankah sudah kukatakan itu tadi? Pergilah." / "Kau benar gadis manis, dia bukan Sasuke Uchiha tapi dia sudah menjadi monster tanpa hati sepertiku!" / "Sasuke-kun sudah hentikan!" / "Sakura...gomennasai." / FOR SASUSAKU FANDAY 2013 / Mind to RnR? :3


Kaki-kakinya mulai melangkah riang hendak menuju salah satu sungai yang melintasi Hutan Huzo –tempat di mana kini ia berada –mengumpulkan beberapa tumbuhan yang diminta Tsunade untuk meracik obat.

Matanya bergerling jenaka menatap pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dan langit yang mulai nempakkan rona jingga bersama awan yang berarak perlahan.

Rasa lelah menguasai dirinya –terlebih rasa lega sebab tugasnya sudah selesai. Sekarang saatnya ia membasuh wajahnya yang kotor penuh keringat dan bisa segera kembali ke Konoha. Namun ketenangan dan hembusan angin lembut yang menerpa wajahnya dan mengajak helaian rambut merah mudanya menari lenyap seketika begitu dirinya begitu tersentak oleh tupai-tupai kecil yang berlari cepat menjauhi tempat yang hendak didatanginya.

"H-hei kalian kenapa?" Sakura pun bertanya tak menentu. Mata hijau mudanya mengikuti gerak-gerik hewan-hewan kecil yang berhamburan melarikan diri secepat mungkin. Terfokus kembali dengan sekelilingnya, Sakura menyipitkan matanya seketika begitu cahaya terang dari ujung sana terasa menyilaukan matanya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat dan hendak memusatkan konsentrasinya pada indra pendengarnya.

DEG!

Terasa jantungnya seperti hendak meledak –dengan terbata ia membuka mulutnya mengeluarkan suara tak jelas –terdengar gagu.

Demi mengusir rasa penasarannya yang makin menjadi-jadi, ninja medis muda itu melangkahkan kakinya cepat –hampir belari menuju sumber cahaya itu berada. Ia menyeka beberapa dahan pohon yang menghalangi pandangannya dan bertapa terkejutnya dia. Rasanya matanya hampir jatuh keluar karena saking besarnya terbelalak kaget.

"S-s-sa-sasuke_-kun_!?" bisiknya sambil menatap sosok itu tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**New SasuSaku Fanfiction for SasuSaku Fan Day**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Genre:**

Romance

**.**

**Pairing:**

Of couse SASUSAKU

**.**

**Setting:**

CANON, masa satu tahun setelah Sasuke pergi dari Konoha

**.**

**Hope you like it~ Happy reading :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're The Same Sasuke**_**-kun**_

**(Uchiruno)**

**.**

**.**

SRAAAK

Suara gemercik helaian dedaunan kecil nan hijau membuat beberapa hewan kecil di sekitarnya berlari –hendak menyembunyikan diri.

Nampak seorang gadis cantik yang hendak beranjak dewasa –dengan rambut merah mudanya yang memanjang –tengah memegang kunai di tangan kanannya. Kakinya membuat langkah-langkah kecil dan pergerakkan yang seperti mengendap-endap.

Ia sedikit meringis –tak kala ujung batang semak-semak yang tajam menggores permukaan kulitnya yang mulus dan bersih. Ia mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan hendak menggoyangkan tubuhnya –menghindari agar anggota tubuhnya yang lain tak mengalami luka-luka baret kecil karena ujung-ujung batang itu.

"Harus sampai kapan aku di sini?" rengeknya.

Sudah berapa jam ia harus berkeliling di tengah hutan besar lumayan agak jauh dari desa tercintanya –Konoha. Pasalnya semenjak setahun lalu resmi menjadi anak didik Tsunade, Sakura terus dibekali ilmu dan pengalaman oleh wanita cantik yang termasuk salah satu dari tiga _Sannin_ yang terkenal itu.

Pagi tadi, guru medisnya meminta Sakura agar pergi ke Hutan Huzo yang berjalan 18 km dari Konoha dan mengambil beberapa tanaman yang dapat diracik menjadi sebuah obat yang bermanfaat. Bukan pertama kali dirinya menampakan diri di hutan ini –tapi ini pertama kalinya ia pergi sendirian tanpa Tsunade yang mendampinginya. Ya sekedar mengingat, tanggung jawab menjadi seorang _Hokage_ itu tidak mudah dan laporan-laporan yang menumpuk membuat wanita tua itu harus senantiasa siap sedia di mejanya.

"Hah! Ini sudah, ini..hm, sudah! Ini juga sudah."

Sakura sempat terduduk sejenak di antara semak-semak. Tangan kirinya merogoh kantung ninjanya yang ada dibagian belakang pinggulnya. Mata _emerald_ beningnya bergerak menelurusi tulisan-tulisan yang menunjukkan nama dari tumbuhan yang Tsunade minta sendiri. "Baiklah, tinggal satu lagi!" Sakura pun menyeka bulir-bulir kringat yang sudah merembes keluar melalui pori-pori kulit pelipisnya –bahkan terkadang aliran air keringat yang berjalan halus sepanjang punggung mungil Sakura bisa membuat gadis itu tertawa geli sendiri.

Jangan tanya mengapa Sakura seperti mengendap-endap, padahal kan dia sendirian di dalam hutan ini. Ya aku akan menjelaskannya bahwa Sakura sengaja membuat pergerakkan perlahan seperti itu sebab ia tidak mau mengusik hewan-hewan yang hidup lepas di dalam hutan ini.

Di Hutan Huzo ini terkenal akan keunikkan faunanya. Banyak hewan-hewan kecil yang langka bisa kau jumpai di sini. Lagi pula, tumbuhan yang Sakura butuhkan tidak dapat diambil secara asal. Butuh cara dan teknik tersendiri untuk menjaga kesegaran tanaman itu sendiri hingga dirinya bisa memberikannya langsung ke tangan _Hokage_.

"Lain kali kalau ke sini lagi aku akan mengajak Ino. Sekali-kali dia juga harus main ke hutan!" ucap Sakura monolog dan entah kemana arah pembicaraannya itu.

Tak lama gadis manis itu pun beranjak keluar dari persembunyiannya di antara semak-semak. Ia merapikan pakaian merah terangnya –menepuk bagian bawahnya menghilangkan beberapa debu yang menempel. Tangannya dengan lues juga menyeka lumpur yang mongering di sekitar betis dan lututnya. Rasanya penampilannya sangat kotor.

Helaian merah muda gadis itu bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan saat ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit yang mulai merona. Ia menghela nafas lega –akhirnya ia bisa segera pulang sebelum langit gelap.

"Bersihkan diri dulu baru aku pulang, ah!" serunya dengan ceria.

Kakinya berlari kecil sambil sedikit-sedikit melompat –tak peduli dengan pandangan-pandangan aneh dari hewan-hewan yang mengintipnya dari balik pepohonan dan batu.

Sakura saat ini sedang menuju ke arah utara –dimana ada sebuah sungai bersih yang mengalir di tepi hutan ini. Di sana ia bisa membersihkan tubuhnya dan juga hitung-hitung menikmati kesegaran dan kealamian suanasa di sana.

Kepalanya terkadang terasa pening sebab kesehariannya dipenuhi dengan belajar, belajar, belajar, dan belajar buku-buku ninjutsu medis yang harus segera mungkin ia kuasai. Hm, latihan yang harus ia jalani juga tidak semudah yang orang-orang kira.

Nona Tsunade –selain mengajarkan Sakura _ninjutsu _medis juga mengajarkan _taijustu_ dan memberitahukan rahasia tegana luar biasa yang biasa wanita berwibawa itu tunjukkan dalam aksinya.

Garis bibir Sakura membentuk sebuah lengkungan –menciptakan senyuman di wajahnya. Teringat kembali usahanya demi mencapai masa depan yang lebih baik. Berhenti menjadi ninja kecil yang cengeng –yang bisanya hanya menangis dan memohon bantuan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tidak! Tekadnya sudah bulat. Kali ini tidak ada lagi mengandalkan orang lain. Ia harus berusaha sendiri dan segera mengejarnya –membawanya kembali ke tanah kelahirannya –Sasuke Uchiha, yang menjadi alasannya terus bertahan, belajar, dan terus pantang menyerah dalam keputusasaan.

Sakura sempat tersentak dalam lamunannya begitu kaki-kakinya terasa ditubruk oleh kelinci, tupai dan hewan-hewan lainnya yang tiba-tiba saja secara bergerombol berlari ke arahnya –melewati tubuhnya dan segera menjauh dari sana.

Alis tipis gadis itu terangkat bingung dan matanya kemudian menyipit melihat ada cahaya yang timbul di tengah-tengah hutan. Ia pun terdiam di posisinya dan melihat keadaaan sekitar. Bisa ia rasakan beberapa burung-burung langsung mengepakkan sayapnya menjauh dan beberapa hewan masih ada yang berlari –berpencar dari tengah hutan.

Ia mulai was-was merasa tak ada yang beres. Rasa penasaran tak menutup keinginannya untuk mendekat –meski dengan terselip sedikit rasa ragu. Dengan perlahan ia pun mulai mengangkat kakinya –hendak membawa dirinya mendekat.

Mata, hidung, telinga –semua alat panca indranya pun ia tajamkan. Dan betapa tersentaknya dia –jantungnya seperti diremas kuat –membuat degupannya semakin kencang. Hembusan nafas yang keluar dari hidung mancungnya terasa memburu sesaat.

"_Goukakyuu no jutsu!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ini…ia tahu pasti suara siapa itu –meski memang terdengar lebih berat dari yang ia tahu.

Tangannya mulai bergemetar dan matanya mulai bergerak gelisah. Sakura menautkan jemarinya di depan dadanya dan mulai mendekati tempat sumber cahaya itu dengan ragu.

Entah mengapa, kenapa rasanya berat sekali melangkah?

Ia memejamkan matanya erat dan berdiri di belakang batang pohon besar yang menjulang di dekat sana. Perlahan ia pun membuka matanya dengan ragu. Kepala dengan bermahkotakan helaian merah jambu itu menunduk dalam. Deru nafas yang ia dengar di dekatnya membuatnya semakin bergemetar. Namun lagi-lagi rasa penasarannya tak menutupi rasa ragunya.

Dengan segenggam tekad dan keberanian ia pun membuka matanya dan _emerald_ indahnya membulat sempurna. Mata indah itu memantulkan sosok yang sudah lama muncul dalam mimpi-mimpinya. _Hey_ tunggu! Apa ini juga salah satu dari mimpi?

"Sa-sasuke_-kun_!?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya dan menyebut nama itu tergagu.

Pria itu langsung menoleh dan sama saja –betapa terkejutnya ia –meski langsung ditutupinya dengan wajah datarnya. Dengan segala perasaan yang tercampur aduk pria itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak menjauh dari sana sebelum-

"Kau Sasuke 'kan!? Jangan! Tunggu dulu!"

Tanpa keraguan lagi Sakura langsung berlari menuju sosok yang memungguinya itu. Tangannya perlahan terangkat –dengan sedikit gemetar –mencoba meraih sosok itu –menyentuhnya.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_?"

Lambang Uchiha yang tergambar jelas di punggung kokoh pria itu disentuhnya pelan. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan mulai menetes satu persatu –mengalir pelan di pipinya yang kotor.

Cukup sudah. Kalap rasanya rasa rindu itu membungkus dirinya. Dalam hitungan detik gadis itu langsung memeluk erat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan –sosok yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya hingga bisa berjuang sampai saat ini.

Isakan-isakkan terdengar menggema meski sedikit terendam oleh punggung pria itu yang terasa dingin. Aura yang menguar dari tubuh jangkung itu juga sudah berbeda –lain dari yang biasa ia rasakan.

Tanpa di duga pria itu meraih kedua telapak tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia melepasnya tanpa ragu. Ia mengambil langkah segera –membuat jarak di antara keduanya.

"Tu-Tunggu!" teriakan Sakura terdengar lirih –sungguh menyayat hati orang yang hendak ditahannya itu.

"Pergilah, jangan mengikutiku." Pria itu masih enggan untuk sekedar memutar tubuhnya –menghadap gadis bunga semi yang masih menangis sesegukkan.

Suara itu..kenapa terasa begitu tajam menusuk hati? Kenapa? Kenapa selalu saja dirinya diacuhkan? Kenapa pria itu tak pernah menatapnya dan selalu menolak keberadaannya?

"Baiklah, tapi kumohon Sasuke_-kun_, kumohon, kali ini saja..tolong-" Sakura meredakan isakkannya –mencoba mengontrol diri, "-tolong tatap aku."

Iya, benar. Ia harus terlihat tegar. Padahal setahun yang lalu ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tak boleh lagi terlihat rapuh, tidak boleh lagi menangisi pria itu, tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Tapi semua seakan hilang begitu sosok nyata itu muncul di depan matanya.

Dengan segala perasaan yang masih berkecambuk dalam hatinya, ia memutarkan tubuhnya perlahan. Iris kelam _onyx_nya memantulkan bayangan sosok gadis itu. Gadis yang di setiap malamnya sekelebat datang mengusik dirinya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya –enggan untuk menatap langsung sepasang mata _emerald_ yang selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh puja.

Sakura pun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya masih sedikit gemetar dan ia pun mencoba melangkah mendekat –untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Gadis itu merapatkan tubuhnya dengan pria yang dicintainya itu dan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya –hendak menatap wajah Sasuke yang mulai sedikit berubah.

"Kau sedikit berubah. Rambutmu memang masih sama, tapi kau sekarang sudah jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Kau…suaramu sudah lebih berat, dan tulang-tulang wajahmu terlihat lebih kokoh. Pakaianmu juga sedikit berubah ya? Kimono hitam dan celana panjang hitam ditambah pedang yang ada di samping tubuhmu itu. Kau masih sama, ah! Lebih keren tentunya hahaha.." ucap Sakura ditambah dengan sedikit tawa yang dibuat-buat di akhir kalimatnya.

Tak ada respon yang berarti. Pria itu seakan mengunci rapat mulutnya sehingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun.

Tatapan kecewa diperlihatkan oleh Sakura. "Iya, kau masih Sasuke yang itu. Masih saja tidak mau menatapku, menganggapku dan sekedar bicara padaku –kau masih enggan 'kan?"

"Hentikan. Aku ini bukan Sasuke yang kau tahu. Enyahlah!" ucapnya ketus.

"Apa maksudmu!? K-kau tetap Sasuke yang se-"

"-aku bukan lagi Sasuke –orang yang sering kalian elu-elukan sebagai teman sudah tidak ada lagi." Sasuke pun melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Sakura.

Bibir Sakura nampak bergetar menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh. Sungguh, sungguh untuk kali ini saja jangan sampai terlihat lemah lagi.

"Apa yang Sasuke_-kun_ lakukan di sini?" Sakura pun berniat untuk bicara seperti biasa. Ya cukup membingungkan juga. Selama ini ia pikir Sasuke sudah sangat jauh, tapi ternyata pria itu masih sering kali ada di dekat desa yang ia tinggali setahun yang lalu.

"Bukan urusanmu, hm?"

Sakura sempat membatu. Bagaikan ada kunai tajam yang menancap mantap tepat di tengah hatinya.

Bukan urusannya.

Bukan.

Memang bukan, ya?

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya yang indah –dengan kuku yang rapi –iya letakkan tepat untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah menghadap tanah. Dari gerakkan bahu itu Sasuke sudah cukup tahu. Ia sudah mengerti jelas.

Gadis itu menangis.

Karenanya?

Sasuke sedikit mencelos. Sial! Bagaimana bisa emosi yang selama ini ia coba untuk bunuh mulai kembali muncul setelah bertatap muka dengan gadis yang sempat menjadi perhatiannya secara diam-diam.

Bagaimana dia –orang yang ingin ia jauhkan dalam hidup, dalam memori, dalam hatinya seakan keluar lagi dari kuburan yang dalam –jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Sepasang bola mata hitamnya bergerak –memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sakura yang sudah sepenuhnya menangis sesegukkan di hadapannya. Surai merah muda itu menjuntai –menutupi wajah Sakura yang penuh dengan air mata.

Ah.

Rambut merah muda gadis itu sudah panjang seperti saat dimana ia merawatnya. Tubuh gadis itu sudah lebih jangkung dan bentuk tubuhnya sudah terlihat. Meski dipenuhi beberapa coretan tanah, cukup terlihat kulitnya masih begitu putih dan mulus. Suara gadisnya itu juga melembut.

Setahun.

Apa sudah banyak yang berubah? Apakah sudah banyak yang ia lewatkan?

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu yang bahkan tak ia sadari. Tangannya mulai mengepal kuat. Setengah mati ia menahan agar tangan itu tidak bergerak seenaknya. Jika tak ia control, bisa-bisa ia langsung menarik gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya dan melepaskkan rasa rindunya yang sudah menumpuk selama berhari-hari.

Perasaan yang tak bisa ia kenali apa. Rasa yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan. Rasa yang tak bisa ia mengerti. Tapi yang pria ini tahu adalah bahwa rasanya hidupnya semakin hampa semenjak ia pergi jauh dari Konoha –meninggalkan teman-teman, orang yang peduli padanya, dan meninggalkan cintanya di sana.

_Hey_, Sasuke Uchiha! Tak pahamkah kau jika itu cinta?

Hampa.

Hampa.

Hampa.

Gadis yang namanya telah ia ganti menjadi orang yang menyebalkan dalam kamus di otaknya rupanya telah membutakan sebelah sisi hatinya. Tapi sayangnya kebencian yang tumbuh jauh lebih membutakan hatinya dari pada cinta.

Untuk mencapai sesuatu itu butuh pengorbanan, bukan?

"Huu Sa-sasuke_-kun_, kenapa kau..ke-kenapa kau selalu seperti itu?"

Sakura merancau tak jelas. Tangisnya membuat kata-kata yang ia lontarkan terputus-putus. Rasanya sulit baginya untuk mengikat oksigen yang cukup. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan sungguh, dada kirinya terasa begitu nyeri.

"Sasuke_-kun_," panggil gadis itu lembut di sela tangisnya.

Lagi-lagi hati Sasuke mencelos. Kenapa? Kenapa gadis musim semi itu menyebut namanya dengan begitu sedih? Dengan begitu lirih.

Setengah mati Sasuke menahan luapan emosi dan rindu yang hendak mulai membuncah dalam dirinya.

Ia tak mau mengenal gadis ini lagi. Tidak mau. Tidak sampai semuanya selesai.

Tapi, disaat semuanya selesai bukankah yang tersisa hanyalah kekotoran dirinya? Tinggal seorang yang kejam, yang penuh dengan kebencian yang dilumuri darah.

Bukankah tidak pantas lagi ia untuk berdampingan dengan gadis yang masih suci ini? Bukannya sudah tak pantas lagi tangan yang sudah banyak membunuh ini mengusap lembut gadis itu? Bukankah sudah tak pantas lagi statusnya nanti sebagai penghianat harus menjadi pendamping gadis ini?

Benci.

Benci.

Benci.

Hm, tapi mungkin salah.

Sayang, sayang dan sayang.

Karena rasa sayangnya yang terlalu besar ia tak ingin melibatkan gadis ini lagi –tidak ingin melibatkan gadis ini dalam dunianya yang tanpa cahaya. Biarkan Sakura –yang menjadi satu titik cahaya dalam dunianya ikut redup –biarkan hidupnya menjadi gelap. Gelap, hitam, tanpa mengenalnya warna kehidupan.

Bungsu Uchiha ini mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Sial!

Bagaimana bisa ia menahannya lagi?

Gadis itu menangis di hadapannya –menangis karena dirinya, sakit karena dirinya.

Haruskah ia kembali bersembunyi –menutupi perasaannya dengan berdiri di belakang gadis itu? Haruskah moment itu terulang kembali? Moment dimana ia bisa menunjukkan ekspresi sakitnya –rasa perihnya ia harus melepas satu orang yang dicintainya lagi.

Tanpa sadar tangannya yang setengahnya terbungkus kain hitam mulai terjulur ke depan. Gerakkannya hendak meraih gadis yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Gerakkan tangan itu sempat terhenti beberapa saat –keraguan masih terlihat tipis dari raut wajahnya.

Tapi persetan dengan semuanya! Ia tak peduli lagi. Biarkan kali ini ia egois –biarkan kali ini ia turun melepaskan semuanya dan setelah itu biarkan ia menghapus total ingatan tentang gadis yang mengusiknya ini.

Sungguh –menyebalkan!

"Sa-" Sakura tercekat. Ucapannya yang hendak menyebutkan nama pria itu terhenti begitu bisa ia rasakan rambutnya sedikit tertarik ke belakang.

Seketika tubuhnya hangat. Rasanya begitu memabukkan ada di dalam dekapan orang ini –meski sesak mulai menjalar akibat eratnya dekapan itu beriringan dengan bertambahnya waktu.

Sakura hendak mengangkat kepalanya –memastikan bahwa memang ini dia –memang Sasuke Uchiha, bukan orang lain. Tapi Putri Haruno itu nampaknya harus mengurungkan niatnya. Kepalanya tertahan oleh dagu Sasuke yang menopang di pucuk kepalanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Biarkan indra lainnya berkerja lebih peka. Tarikkan nafas panjang ia lakukan tak hayal mengecap aroma maskulin yang berkoar dari tubuh pria itu. Begitu perih rasanya untuk dihirup –wangi yang memberikannya banyak potongan kenangan.

"Sasuke_-kun_," ucapnya pelan –terdengar begitu lirih.

"Hn."

"Apakah i-"

TRANG!

Kedua mata gadis musim semi itu langsung terbuka lebar. Merasa tubuhnya terangkat dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diucapkan ia langsung sontak membuka kedua matanya dan hendak melihat keadaan. Tak ada dagu Si Pria yang bertopang di pucuk kepalanya ia mengadahkan kepalanya –mendapati Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya menatap dingin ke arah belakang tubuhnya.

Ia pun memutar kepalanya –hendak melihat apa yang menjadi perhatian Sasuke dan walla~

Seorang _shinobi_ dengan pakaian kimono putih dan aura yang terkuar dari tubuhnya mirip seperti Sasuke –dingin dan gelap dan lebih pekat.

"Hah! Orochimaru memungut anak ayam yang naïf, ya?" sindir orang itu yang tak dikenali siapa.

Sasuke tak menjawab –tetap melemparkan tatapan dingin dan menusuk pada sosok yang dirasa-rasanya tahu.

"Koleksi Orochimaru di gudang selatan?" tanya Sasuke –yang lebih dengar seperti pernyataan.

Sakura menyadari posisinya saat ini. Ia masih mendekap Sasuke meski tak seerat sebelumnya. Rupanya Sasuke yang membawanya pergi dari posisi awal mereka berdua berpijak. Dengan tenaga dan kecepatannya –dalih-dalih menghindar dari kunai yang secara mendadak dilemparkan oleh _shinobi_ tak dikenal itu ke arah mereka, Sasuke langsung membawa dirinya ke atas salah satu dahan pohon besar dan tua.

Lagi-lagi Sakura memfokuskan pandangannya ke bawah –tepat ke arah wajah _shinobi_ aneh dengan penampilannya yang unik. _Shinobi_ itu memandang seorang Sasuke Uchiha dengan tatapan meremehkan dan juga tatapan jijik yang sulit diartikan.

"Sasuke Uchiha yang kudengar murid kesayangan Orochimaru kukira penuh kebencian dan tanpa perasaan. Tapi melihatmu barusan kurasa kau hanyalah bocah yang lemah lembut. Bukankan begitu, Uchiha?"

Sehabis mengucapkan kalimat yang memancing emosi Sasuke, _shinobi_ itu langsung hilang dari pandangan dan tiba-tiba lemparan _shuriken_ menuju ke arah Uchiha dan Haruno yang tetap di posisinya secara bertubi-tubi.

Diluar dugaan, dengan sekali mengibaskan _katana_nya Sasuke berhasil menepis semua senjata berbentuk bintang itu ke arah mereka.

"Pergilah," ucap Sasuke dingin sambil sebelumnya menatap Sakura sekilas.

Setelah itu Sasuke pun langsung hilang dari pengelihatan Sakura. Yang bisa ia dengarkan hanya suara dentuman logam yang ia yakini sebagai suara dari pertarungan Sasuke dan _shinobi_ aneh itu.

Siapakah orang itu? Apa dia salah satu murid Orochimaru?

DEG

Perlahan permukaan kulit lengan atas Sakura mulai terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir pelan dan menetes di dahan pohon yang dipijakinya.

Kasat mata, sebuah lemparan senjata berbentuk jarum menggores permukaan kulit mulusnya. Sepasang mata _emerald_nya terbelalak. Sensasi apa ini? Bahunya mulai bergetar merasakan aura-aura tajam yang serasa menusuknya dalam dan sangat dalam.

Tap

-dan Sasuke kembali berada di sampingnya.

_Shinobi_ aneh dengan rambut jingga panjang itu kembali muncul di salah satu dahan pohon besar yang lainnya. Lagi-lagi Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan keduanya yang saling membunuh. Tanpa kata-kata tapi hanya dari tatapan Sakura mengerti benar kondisi yang ada menyelimuti dirinya saat ini.

"Marah karena wanitamu kujadikan sasaran? Kau bahkan tak pantas mempunyai orang wanita!"

Sambil takut-takut Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Hendak melihat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke. Wanitanya? _Shinobi_ itu mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai wanita dari orang yang dicintainya? Jangan bercanda! Mendapatkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke sudah membuatnya berdebar keras.

"Cih bukan urusanmu!"

Dengan pasti Sakura bisa melihat perubahan pada bola mata Sasuke. Mata hitam kelam yang memabukkannya kini menampakkan corak tiga titik _tomoe_ yang bergerak –berputar cepat dan kini terpampang jelas.

Sorot mata itu terlihat lebih tajam dan menusuk –seolah ingin segera mencincang orang yang juga tengah melemparkan tatapan meremehkan dari dahan pohon yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih tanpa noda menyilaukan pandangan Sakura dan lagi-lagi ia bisa merasakannya –merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Matanya terpejam dan setelah dirasanya cahaya itu padam dengan perlahan kembali ia membuka kelopak matanya.

Tangan kanannya langsung bergerak cepat memegang tengkuk Sasuke yang tengah berdiri menghadapnya –seolah melindungi gadis itu dari serangan cahaya yang terasa perih mensuk kulit.

"Sa-sasuke_-kun_, kau!"

Sakura terlihat gusar melihat Sasuke yang tengah susah payah mengatur kembali deru nafasnya. Bercak hitam yang sangat dikenalnya kembali menodai kulit putih Sasuke dan tanda yang ia tahu dari Orochimaru nampak berubah warna menjadi jingga kemerahan. Jangan-jangan..

"Tahanlah Sasuke_-kun_! Jangan sampai tanda ini me-"

"-pergilah."

Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya –hendak kabur dari tatapan khawatir gadis ini. "Kembalilah ke desa, cepat!" ucapnya yang terdengar lebih seperti perintah.

"Mana bisa aku pulang tanpa Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Kau berjanji tidak memaksaku," balas Sasuke dengan nada datar dan dinginnya. Hei kemana kau sembunyikan raut khawatirmu itu?

"Aku tidak akan memaksa. Jika begitu, biarkan aku tetap di sini dulu bersamamu."

Sedetik kemudian suara tawa menggema di tengah hutan yang mereka tapaki kini. Lagi-lagi Uchiha yang satu ini mendecih kesal. Kenapa anak tikus peliharaan Orochimaru selalu saja dari hari ke hari dan satu persatu menampakkan wujudnya di hadapannya –bahkan Sasuke sendiri pun tak peduli.

"Mana? Tak ada serangan?"

_Shinobi_ itu menampakkan dirinya lagi. Sama dengan Sasuke, orang itu juga menampakkan bercak motif aneh di seluruh tubuhnya. Pandangannya kian menajam dan bibirnya membentuk seringai yang sangat memuakkan bagi Si Bungu Uchiha ini.

Bukannya tidak bisa menyerang, bukannya lemah, hanya saja ada yang menghalangi langkahnya. Sosok itu. Sosok yang membuatnya ragu untuk segera menghabisi lawan tak berarti yang mempermalukannya sedari tadi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu dengan senang hati aku akan membantai serangga kecil ini. Maafkan aku Tuan Orochimaru!" ledek _shinobi_ gila itu dan perlahan-lahan warna kulitnya berubah. Tak hanya warna kulit, tapi bentuk wajahnya pun ikut berubah –ditambah dengan permukaan tangannya yang mulai bersisik dan kepalanya yang mengeluarkan satu tanduk di dahinya.

Sontak Sakura langsung membelakakkan matanya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar merasakan aura dan jumlah _chakra_ yang meningkat dan terasa sangat pekat. Lalu sosok _shinobi_ itu seperti monster. Monster –mahluk yang sangat mengerikan.

"Sakura cepat pergi!" bentar Sasuke yang sudah memunggungi gadis itu saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja baju bagian punggungnnya robek dan tangannya langsung menarik _katana_ yang terikat di pinggangnya. _Katana_ itu menampilkan kilau di mata pisaunya –menunjukkan betapa tajamnya _katana_ itu.

"Sa-sasuke_-kun_ kau kenapa!?" nada khawatir tersirat di sana. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja seolah ada daging yang tumbuh dan berwarna ungu kecoklatan muncul di samping kiri dan kanan lambang Uchiha yang terpampang jelas di punggungnya.

Sakura pun dengan tergesa-gesa berdiri dan hendak membalikkan tubuh Sasuke dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Seolah tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan gadis itu, Sasuke sudah mencegahnya lebih awal. "Jangan pedulikan lagi. Pergilah cepat, aku tak mau repot-repot menjagamu," ucapnya dingin –seakan sangat menolak keberadaan gadis itu di sampingnya saat ini.

"Kenapa Sasuke_-kun_? Kau kenapa?" Alis tipis gadis itu mulai menekuk dan matanya mulai sedikit menyipit mendapati wujud Sasuke yang mulai berubah. Rambut hitam mencuatnya memanjang dan warna kulit Sasuke terlihat senada dengan daging yang tumbuh di punggungnya –membentuk sebuah sayap besar.

"Pergi!"

"Tidak!" Sakura pun langsung menarik bahu Sasuke dari belakang dan mulutnya langsung terbuka –nafasnya tercekat.

Melihat tatapan terkejut Sakura, Sasuke pun langsung menepis tangan gadis itu dari bahunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sas-"

"Jangan lihat aku. Pergilah," pintanya dengan suara yang jauh lebih lembut dari biasanya.

Dalam hati Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Sialan! Kenapa gadis ini tak kunjung pergi? Ia hanya tak ingin –hanya tak ingin pandangan gadis itu tentangnya semakin buruk.

Tunggu.

Ia memang berharap gadis itu membencinya tapi kenapa rasanya sebagian hatinya menolak menunjukkan sisinya yang seperti ini pada gadis itu. Ia hanya tak ingin-

"-Sasuke_-kun_?" Sakura menyebut nama itu sambil terisak –Sasuke tahu itu. Indra pendengarannya masih cukup peka untuk mendengar suara lembut gadis itu yang memanggil namanya bergetar.

Takut?

Apakah gadis itu takut padanya sekarang?

"Aku bukan Sasuke, bukankah sudah kukatakan itu tadi? Pergilah."

Suara tepukkan terdengar cukup nyaring –membuyarkan konsentrasi Sakura dan Sasuke yang tengah tenggelam masing-masing dalam alam pikirannya.

"Drama yang mengesankan. Huh! Aku muak! Kau benar gadis manis, dia bukan Sasuke Uchiha tapi dia sudah menjadi monster tanpa hati sepertiku!"

Dan bersama kilatan dan suara nyaring yang tercipta kedua sosok yang sama-sama berubah itu langsung menghilang. Kecepatan keduanya membuat mereka tak dapat dilihat dengan jelas –hanya siluet tipis yang terlihat tengah saling mengadu jutsu.

Sakura sebagai satu-satunya saksi di sana hanya bisa duduk tersungkur sambil matanya bergerak cepat mengikuti siluet yang tertangkap oleh netranya.

Entah sadar atau tidak Sasuke memutar otak agar _shinobi_ brengsek yang menggangunya ini tidak mengincar sosok yang ada di sana –Sakura. Sebab Sasuke tahu gadis itu tak mungin bisa mengelak apa lagi dengan adanya kekuatan _joutai_ dua.

"_Dia bukan Sasuke Uchiha tapi dia sudah menjadi monster tanpa hati sepertiku!" _

"_Menjadi monster –"_

"_-monster tanpa hati."_

Tak lama terlihat jelas Sasuke tengah berpijak mantap di tengah lingkaran pepohonan dimana dirinya berlatih tadi. Ia hanya diam mematung dan matanya terpejam –membiarkan telinganya yang bekerja mengikuti pergerakkan sosok lain yang menjadi lawannya.

Dahinya sempat berkedut sampai akhirnya tangan kirinya mulai dihiasi oleh kilatan biru dengan suara denyitan nyaring. Tanpa ragu Sasuke langsung mengangkat tangan kirinya yang dibungkus oleh _Chidori_ dan seolah menarik sosok monster yang mirip seperti dirinya dengan kilatan itu. Ditariknya sosok itu mendekat dan dengan sekali tebas –tanpa ragu Sasuke memotong kaki kanan _shinobi_ itu.

SLEP!

Kini ia membiarkan ujung _katana_ itu menggores perut yang terbungkus kimono putih yang sudah compang-camping.

Sasuke pun tertawa puas dan menatap jijik sosok yang ditahannya dengan _Chidori_. Kali ini ia berterima kasih atas jutsu baru yang diajarkan Orochimaru. Sosok kakek tua sialan itu rupanya tak sia-sia meminta Sasuke mengembangkan teknik _Chidori_nya. Tanpa repot-repot mengejar, Sasuke bisa leluasa mengikat targetnya dengan kilatan _Chidori_ yang dipanjangkan dan mematikan pergerakkan lawan dengan aliran listrik yang ia aliri ke tubuh lawan.

"Uchiha si-sialan! Kau tak bisa apa-apa jang-"

"-oh."

Dan satu tebas lagi Sasuke memotong telapak tangan _shinobi_ malang itu. Darah yang bermuncratan melumuri _katana_ milik Sasuke dan sebagian mengalir ke tangan Bungsu Uchiha itu.

Malang nasibnya, Sakura saat ini harus menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan yang tidak ia ingin lihat. Prilaku sadis yang menghabisi lawan mati-matian.

_Shinobi_ berambut jingga itu menjerit kesakitan dan mengumpat Sasuke beberapa kali. Sakura hanya bisa sesekali memejamkan matanya. Bahkan air mata sudah mengalir memasahi wajahnya. Serasa dejavu –ia mencoba memutar kembali memori di kepalanya –memori dimana ia melihat sosok yang bukan Sasuke, bukan pria yang menjadi pujaannya itu.

Saat ujian _Chuunin_.

Ya, saat itu!

"Cih, kau salah menantang monster tanpa hati sepertiku!"

KRAK

"AAAAAAAAAAAARG!"

Beberapa burung terlihat langsung terbang menjauh sehabis mendengar teriakkan itu. Leher _shinobi_ itu seperti menjuntai lemas. Ah, lehernya patah rupanya.

"Sasuke_-kun_ sudah hentikan!" Sakura pun akhirnya membuka mulut. Suara jeritan _shinobi_ yang tak dikenalnya itu sungguh menyayat hati. Apa lagi mendengar Sasuke yang tertawa puas sehabis memotong dan mematahkan tulang _shinobi_ itu.

Sosok awal _shinobi_ itu mulai nampak. Tubuhnya yang hancur mulai menghilang menjadi butiran pasir dan bersatu bersama tanah.

"Sasuke_-kun_ bukan monster tanpa hati! Sasuke_-kun_ itu bu-"

"-diam!" bentak Sasuke.

Sasuke menghilangkan _Chidori_ yang ada di tangannya dan menancapkan _katana_ miliknya di tanah. Sayapnya menghilang bersamaan dengan rambut dan warna kulitnya yang berangsur-angsur kembali seperti normal.

Tak Sasuke duga _shinobi_ rendaahan yang menjadi lawannya bisa membuatnya kehabisan _chakra_ dan dibanjiri peluh seperti ini. Bungsu Uchiha ini mulai melemaskan otot kakinya dan jatuh terduduk di samping kiri _katana_nya.

Sakura dengan berani langsung bangkit dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Sasuke yang terbuka dan segera mengalirinya dengan _chakra_ yang berpusat di telapak tangannya.

"Hentikan," ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan rahangnya terasa mengeras.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa seperti itu?" Sambil sesegukkan karena tangisnya Sakura mencoba meminta penjelasan. Bagaimana tidak? Setahun yang lalu Sasuke masih terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa tadi –baru saja ia melihat sosok lain dari Sasuke? Dengan wujud yang mengerikan seperti itu.

Sakura menggelengkan cepat kepalanya –hendak menghapus bayangan wujud Sasuke yang masuk ke _joutai_ dua. Berbeda memang dengan Naruto yang sudah pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, bagi Sakura ini masih sangat asing.

Monster.

Monster.

Monster.

Bukan! Sasuke yang dia tahu bukan monster.

Sasuke Uchiha yang disukainya itu hanya seseorang yang polos dan lugu –yang termakan oleh rayuan busuk Orochimaru. Sasuke hanya sosok orang kesepian yang termakan gelapnya dunia. Bukannya jahat, bukannya tak punya hati, tapi dia-

"-bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk pergi?"

"Tidak akan Sasuke! Setidaknya sampai aku selesai menyembuhkan beberapa lukamu!" Sambil menangis Sakura tetap mengalirkan _chakra_ miliknya kesemua permukana kulit Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke pelan dan kemudian ia mencoba kembali bangkit. Ia mengambil _katana_ yang menancap dan hendak berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang berlutut di belakangnya.

"Sasuke tunggu!" Sakura pun kembali bangkit dari posisinya dan mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kali ini ia harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya jika ingin rencananya berjalan lurus dan lancar.

"Sakura, berhenti memanggil namaku karena aku bukan Sasuke yang kau tahu. Aku Sasuke, monster tanpa hati. Aku bisa membunuhmu," ancamnya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukan!"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika begitu tangan mungil itu dengan hangat melingkar di pinggangnya. Jemari yang saling bertautan itu bisa ia lihat di depan perut ratanya. Sial. Lagi-lagi gadis ini membuatnya bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Lep-"

"-Sasuke_-kun_ yang aku tahu hanya ada satu. Kau tetap Sasuke! Bukan, bukan Sasuke monster tanpa hati. Kau punya hati. Kau punya hati yang lembut, aku tahu dan aku yakin kau tak akan membunuhku. Aku yakin," ucap Sakura lantang. Ia memejamkan matanya –menumpahkan perasaannya –menusuk Sasuke dengan setiap ucapannya. "Aku yakin kau bukan orang seperti itu," ucap Sakura parau.

Sasuke sempat tercengang, namun dengan cepat ia menepis kembali ucapan Sakura yang hendak membangkitkan perasaannya. Ia terkekeh pelan –seakan meremehkan ucapan Sakura. "Kau lihat sendiri tadi. Wujudku yang bisa berubah menjadi iblis dan aku tak segan untuk membunuh siapapun itu. Tanganku dilumuri darah segar siapapun yang menghalangi darahku."

"Kau hanya dibutakan oleh kuasa Orochimaru itu! Kau ini dibodohi Sasuke_-kun_. Pulanglah, pulanglah bersamaku ya? Aku akan membuatmu jauh lebih baik dari ini! Aku akan menghiburmu setiap hari agar tidak kesepian, jika kau terluka aku sudah pasti akan langsung menyebuhkanmu. Aku sudah menjadi ninja medis didikkan Tsunade_-shisou_, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dan membanggakanmu. Aku akan…aku akan.."

Sakura bahkan tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kenapa begitu sulit? Padahal sudah sedekat ini, tapi kenapa terasa sangat jauh dan sangat sulit untuk diraih? Kenapa?

Sasuke merelai jemari lentik yang saling bertautan di atas perutnya. Ia menggenggam tangan itu dan memutarkan tubuhnya.

Menahan emosi.

Mungkin itu yang bisa dilakukan seorang putra Uchiha. Ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan memberanikan diri menatap kilauan sepasang _Emerald_ yang meredup itu. Namun sekuat apapun ia berusaha, tetap saja pandangan sendu gadis merah muda ini meluluhkannya.

Sial.

Apakah kali ini ia harus menunjukkan yang sebenarnya? Apakah kali ini ia tak bisa lari dan bersembunyi lagi?

"Sakura.._gomennasai_."

DEG

-dan yang Sakura Haruno tahu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas –hendak menatap taburan bintang yang kini menghiasi langit. Di sampingnya kini terbaring lemas gadis yang menangis karenanya. Kedua mata gadis itu terpejam. Sasuke pun menunjukkan seulas senyum tipisnya setelah melirik wajah gadis itu dan kembali mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit.

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah seorang yang dengan mudahnya membunuh seseorang yang tak mempunyai urusan penting dengannya. Dia bahkan masih begitu naïf untuk bisa menyabut nyawa seseorang dengan mudahkan membalikkan telapak tangan.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Langit baru saja tampak gelap –tetapi bulan dan bintang dengan cepatnya bisa langsung muncul menghiasi langit. Yang tadi itu –emosinya, perasaannya, semua bisa meluap seperti saat ujian _Chuunin_. Apakah artinya perasaannya itu masih ada? Rasa yang tak dimengertinya itu masih ada dalam hatinya?

Melihat _shinobi_ koleksi Orochimaru itu berani menyerang Sakura bisa membuatnya tiba-tiba gelap mata dan hendak mencincang sosok itu sampai habis.

Sial.

Kapan ia bisa membuang perasaannya seluruhnya –tanpa sisa? Kapan dengan leluasa ia bisa bergerak tanpa harus bayang-bayang gadis ini muncul di benaknya setiap malam? Kapan ia bisa membunuh gadis ini dalam hatinya? Kapan?

Rasanya hatinya nyeri. Sudah 5 tahun lebih rasanya hatinya tidak seperih ini. Ia sudah berubah. Sudah menjadi monster tanpa hati, gila akan balas dendam tapi Sakura –gadis ini tetap saja membelanya dan menyakininya bukan seorang penjahat. Hah, sangat menyedihkan. Tak ingin dipandang seperti itu Sasuke mau tak mau harus menghapus ingatan gadis itu.

Padahal ingin rasanya Sakura mengingat pertemuan mereka, tapi biarkan gadis itu melupakannya. Biarkan gadis itu tak mengingat sosoknya yang menyeramkan. Biarkan.

Setidaknya Sasuke tahu. Ia tahu bahwa gadisnya itu sudah berkembang, sudah menjadi gadis yang kuat meskipun Sasuke yakin Sakura pasti masih sering menangis –ia bisa merasakannya.

Seolah semua beban ditanggung oleh gadis lemah itu –Sakura terlihat seperti yang paling tersakiti. Tapi, tidakkah orang juga mengerti siksaan batin yang menyerang Uchiha yang satu ini? Lagi-lagi harus berkorban. Mengorbankan perasaannya, mengorbankan hatinya demi tercapainya tujuan hidup yang sudah dipupuknya jauh saat dirinya masih sangat belia.

Memang semua butuh pengorbanan –meski harus merelakan dibenci dan menghapus gadis itu dalam ingatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sharingan itu terasa menusuk matanya –meski entah, tatapannya itu terlihat sendu, terlihat perih, terlihat sedih, terlihat….entah bagaimana menggambarkannya._

"_Sakura….gomennasai."_

Sakura langsung terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya sungguhlah beda. Suara cicitan burung yang tengah bertengger di dahan pepohonan, rusa-rusa kecil yang tengah meninum air sungai dan juga dirinya yang tengah berada di atas batu besar di samping sungai. Kakinya bersih, begitu pula dengan tangan dan wajahnya. Tak ada noda di sana.

Sakura memutar pandangannya sekali lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia ada di sini? Bukahkan terakhir kali ia-

-ah, apa yang ia lakukan?

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat mencoba mengingat semuanya tapi tidak bisa. Yang bisa ia ingat hanya tatapan sendu yang berhiaskan _sharingan_ dan suara yang menusuk hatinya. Namun perlahan bahkan ingatan itu terasa terkikis hilang.

Ada apa ini?

Air mata langsung mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya. Apa? Ada apa? Kenapa seolah ia tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi. Namun yang pasti rasanya hatinya nyeri dan tanpa disadari air mata pun jatuh begitu saja. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa, karena semua terasa begitu saja.

Dan ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia harus menggumamkan nama itu sambil meremas kuat pakaiannya dan ia pun kembali menangis.

"**Sasuke**_**-kun**_**."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

JREEENG~~~

Kriuk krispi bet di ff haha XDDD

I don't know what to say, tapi dengan berani aku mendedikasikan ff ini untuk SSFD setelah fic QUALITY TIME yang rasanya masih lebih manusiawi dari pada fic ini XDD

Aku hanya masih penasaran dengan kejadian dimana Sasuke bisa dengan yakin mengatakan Sakura itu ninja medis. Jadi ceritanya ya ini, anggep aja Sasuke sama Sakura pernah ketemu sebelumnya dan di sana Sasuke udah tahu Sakura itu ninja medis dan ….aaaah aku gak tau deh .

Padahal masih ada yang nanyain next chap buat do you love me dan my new life with sasuke-kun II ya? Hahahaha aku tak tahu harus bicara apa XDD malah seenaknya buat fic baru… hmmm mudah2an ga lama update :D

How? Mind to review?

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
